


100 theme challenge!

by theamazingcatwoman



Series: self-indulgent fics w/haikyuu [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Teen Romance, reader is suga's sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:45:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamazingcatwoman/pseuds/theamazingcatwoman
Summary: My first 100 theme challenge.It's my first try, I hope you enjoy and that's it.-It was good to be suga's sister, mostly because she was always invited to the practice and to the games.But also because thanks to that, she met the love of her life.-





	1. blink

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Blink  
> 2\. Happy  
> 3\. Satisfaction

   The first time she realized that she was an omega, it was like a blink of an eye.

She was sixteen and she was coming home from school when she felt something weird. She remembers that it was like Spider-man with his spider-sense, because seconds after she felt it someone appeared in front of her and damn, he smelled so strong. 

It was some guy, he was years older than her, and she shouldn’t be alone like that, mostly after discovering that she was an omega only 2 days ago. But well, there she was, and this guy had alpha written all over him.

    Her first instinct was to run, but she never was a very good runner - her thing was volley, thanks to her brother. She could scream, but well, he didn’t do anything yet. So she decided to ignore, try to calm down and go home. 

Bad idea. He smiled as soon as she started to walk and than she felt something touch her shoulder.

“Where do you think you’re going, little omega?”

As soon as he said that, she smelled something sweet and spicy. Something that she was far used to smell, since he always was in her home.

Daichi always smelled like sweet chilli for her. And it was ironic, because she loved sweet chilli. And it matched him, because he had to be hard and spicy to deal with Noya, Tanaka and the new guys at the same time he was sweet and gentle with her and her friends.

But of course he had to be like that, with her being the sister of his best friend.

“Hey, baby girl.” He called her and at the same time she felt her tension go away. “Who is this guy?”

“I don’t know.” She simply said and his smell started to get more spicy, the same way it did when he was angry.

“I’m…” He tried to say something, but Daichi’s smell was so intimidating that he just left without looking back.

“Thanks for that.” She said. “And fuck, stop calling me baby girl, Dai. I’m just one year younger than you.”

“I know, but Suga always calls you like that, it’s hard to just ignore it.” He said, running his hands on his hair. “Come, let’s get you home.” He said and soon was rubbing his pulse in hers, scenting her. He always did that to prevent this kind of thing. Actually, all her alpha friends did. Tanaka, Noya, and even Asahi that was a Beta did sometimes. And that made her felt safe.

“Are you nervous with the practice game against Aoba?”

“No. With Hinata and Kageyama? I think we will be fine.”

“Well, I’ll be there.” She smiled. “Thanks, Dai.”

“You’re welcome.” He smiled back and again she felt that smell. 

It was like a blink when she realized, for the first time, that she was an omega.

But she knew that if she need it, her boys would appear in a blink of an eye, too. 


	2. Happy

 

For her, happiness smelled like salonpas.

And that was funny because, according to Hinata, a tournament smelled like salonpas too.

Since she was little, Koushi would bring her to watch him play and that was the major reason for her to be in love with volleyball - but, unfortunately, she wasn’t very good at it, so she was content with watching her big brother play. And that’s why she was in the bus in the middle of the week, going to Aobajosai’s school to watch the practice game between Karasuno and them. She was seated next to Hinata and it was hard to not be anxious with the game, since all the boys were transpiring determination. Since she and Hinata were the only omegas in the team, it was a little hard to get used to so many smells, but now she was used to it. And if they weren’t, they possibly would freak out thanks to the scent.

Well, Hinata was, in fact, freaking out, but not because of the scent.

“Oh, my. Is he going to be like that until he get there?” She asked, worried.

“I don’t know.” Tanaka shrugged. “I think he’ll be fine once we arrived.”

“I hope.” She sighed. None of them were worried about the orange-headed omega. “Oi, Ryu, doesn’t he look like he’s about to throw…  _ Fuck!” _

* * *

    For her, happiness was being able to see her brother set the ball for the ace. But right now not only he wasn’t in the court but either was the Karasuno’s ace. But still, it was okay to see Kageyama set the ball to Hinata for him to score. That fast attack made her heart skip a beat. 

    Happiness was seeing his Aoba’s face when Hinata got his attack right. Happiness was the proud feeling that spreaded through her when they won a set. Happiness was to watch Daichi receive the ball like perfection.

    Happiness was being part of the team.


	3. Satisfaction

“I’ve already told you!” Noya almost screamed inside the classroom. “I’m only going back If Asahi goes too!”

“Fuck, I know but… You should at least go to one practice to see the new guys.” She said, resting her head on the chair backrest. “Our team finally have some chance. We even won the practice game against Seijoh’s.”

“I don’t care.”

“Of course you do. Your suspension is over, right? So let’s go together to the gym today.”

“Ugh, fine. Only because I want to know if Asahi is going too.”

“Right. It’s not like you miss the team, right?” She said, arching her eyebrows and with a smirk on her lips.

“Shut it, little Suga!”

“You shut it, little Nishinoya!” She replied, laughing.

“WHAT DID YOU JUST CALLED ME?”

She laughed even louder and went running to the gym.

* * *

It was so funny to see the two boys together. Noya and Hinata looked so similar but they were so different, but they sure had the same energy to get better. So of course when Hinata went to ask Noya for help with his receives, she knew that one way or another he’d accept. After all, the Guardian Deity of Karasuno would never let his kouhai down.

And of course she’d help her kouhai to get through Noya’s heart.

“Hinata, come here.” She said, after Noya stormed out from the gym when realizing that Asahi wasn’t going to practice.

“Yes, Suga-senpai?”

“Ask Noya to help you. And call him ‘senpai’ just like you called me. He’ll accept, okay?”

“Okay.”

 

She could only hear Noya screaming. Probably her plan worked better than she though. With a sly smile on her face, the felt satisfied. She knew her team better than almost anyone.

“Thank you”. She heard him as soon as she smelled his scent. How could someone smell so delicious as him? She didn’t know.  “You did a good job!” She looked back and felt the tingling sensation of his praise.

“It was nothing, Dai.” She said, pretending as she wasn’t as happy as she was. “I only pushed him a little.”

“I know” He smiled.

And that was that feeling. She was so satisfied with herself now. 


End file.
